


Will you still love me?

by i_will_taste_ur_blood_2nite



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_will_taste_ur_blood_2nite/pseuds/i_will_taste_ur_blood_2nite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank grew up a human and feared Vampires his whole life. When he moves and starts a new high school mixed with vampires he is in for way more than he could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry my laptop broke and I'm getting a new one before sep 14 I'll have two chapters for you guys!

I groan as I hear my alarm go off, 6:30am every morning for the past week. I dreaded waking up for school, its not easy being one of the only humans in mixed vampire/human school. Vampires control this world, humans are looked down on and usually used by most vampires. I’m very lucky, im the new kid and still managed to avoid vampires for the past week. Just keep to myself and watch were I go.  
I open my eyes and turn off my alarm, annoyed by its constant beeping. I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I shower quickly before getting dressed. Black skinny jeans, my favorite misfits shirt matched with black beaten up converses. I run my fingers through my Mohawk and smile in the mirror at myself before leaving the house for school.  
I walk down the street the same way everyday; headphones in, music blasting. I walk with my head down, avoiding all vampires and humans, not wanting to talk to anyone. I get to school and walk in. I look up and see Gerard Way, strongest dom vampire in high school. All humans and vampires know to stay out of his way especially if he is in a bad mood like today. I see Gerard pick up a human and slam him into the lockers.  
“Listen here human scum, watch where you're fucking going! I can easily drain you right here right now. How does that sound?”  
I put my hood on and sneak past the commotion trying not to get myself involved. I make it to my first class unseen and sit way in the back. The teacher starts talking and I don’t bother listening, whats the point? I’m a human and everyone knows humans get nowhere in a world controlled by vampires. I take out my notebook and doodle mindlessly. I’ve always wished I was a vampire, a fertile, they were treated with the highest respect and doms are always all over them. I want that attention, I want boys all over me wanting to date me, wanting to be near me, wanting to even talk to me. I want to be a fertile just so Gerard way would notice me, be that fertile he wants to be with. I know its wrong, a human with a vampire crush I’m sure I will be killed if anyone was to find out.  
I’m broken from my thinking when I hear a doms voice next to me.  
“Hey human!” I can hear the annoyance in his voice.  
I look up and bite my lip, “Y-yes?” I almost whimper out loud when he smirks down at me.  
“I see you have a crush on my friend Gerard? How cute.” He motions to my notebook and I look down. My eyes widen as I see Gerard’s name in a heart, which I didn’t even realize I wrote.  
The vampire dom smirks more, “I’ll be sure to let Gerard know you like him.” He laughs as he walks away. My heart jumps up my throat, oh god what did I do?! I blew my cover! Every vampire looks over and smirks. I hide my face and look down. Why am I so stupid, how could I let myself be noticed? I prayed for the bell to ring. Maybe I can just skip the rest of the day and go home.  
My prayers are answered minutes later when the bell rings. I jump up and make my way out of the classroom quickly, almost everyone watches me go. My panic level rises as most doms look at me as I walk down the hallway. Two doms step infront of me and pick me up, “lets go human, Gerard wants to see you.” My heart nearly explodes with fear as those words keep repeating over and over in my head. They carry me off towards the vampire only bathroom.  
I keep my head down as I'm thrown to the floor in the center of the bathroom. I can hear my heart in my ears and I pray for a painless death, knowing Gerard is going to kill me. I stay on my knees and try not to cry as the other doms laugh and talk among themselves waiting for Gerard to get there. A dom pulls my head back by my hair and smirks at me.  
“I cant wait for Gerard to get here, oh I just know he will drain you dry, you pathetic excuse for life!” His fist collides with my face and I cry out in pain. The other doms laugh and I look away avoiding their eyes not wanting to give them another reason to hit me. The dom throws me back to the ground and kicks me in the stomach. I gasp for air and whine as I hold my stomach. The doms all get quiet as the bathroom door opens, I hear someone walk in and walk right in front of me. I get lifted to my feet by my hair and cry out. My heart almost stops as my eyes meet those of Gerard Way, a very angry, and god damn sexy, vampire.


	2. Chapter Two

Today has been absolutely annoying. First, my sex slave died this morning and I didn’t even get to have sex with her. And then, some human ran right into me this morning. How rude, didn’t he know who I am? So then last period I get a text some human has a crush on me. This interested me and I had to see what this boy looks like. My friends brought him to see me and I walk into the bathroom. Everyone gets quiet and I smirk as I see the human laying on the ground. I walk over and pull him up by his hair smirking more when he cries out. I look him in the eyes and let him stand on his own. He immediately looks down. This boy was taught well. He’s so trained on how to act around me and I fucking love it. I look over his whole body and walk around him. I can feel his pulse pick up and smirk to myself.  
“What’s your name?” I walk back infront of him and he looks up, terrifed.  
“F-frank Iero sir.” I smirk again, I know exactly how I will use him. I walk closer and watch his pulse on his neck quicken. I lift his chin so hes looking me in the eyes.  
“So frank, I hear you have a crush on me? How cute.” Frank whimpers a little and doesn’t say anything.  
“Oh come on baby you can tell me, I know youre sexually attracted to me, because honestly, who isn’t? But you frank, are different…” I walk around him slowly and I can feel the fear radiate off of his small frame. “You’re a human and I'm a vampire; not just any vampire, top dominator in the class. A human can not have a crush on me. Ever. But ill make you a little deal okay?”  
Frank nods cautiously and I smirk as I lean in from behind him. “You will be my new sex slave.” I whisper in his ear and frank shivers in fear and maybe, I like to think, excitement. “How would you like to be my personal human slut?”  
Frank whimpers and shakes his head, “N-no…I d-don’t want that”  
I growl, a little annoyed, and pull his head back by his hair.  
“And why the fuck not?! I know you dream of it frank! I know you want me to fuck you! Its written all over you.” His eyes tear and I laugh in his ear, “cry all you want baby, just turns me on more in a sex slave.” I pick frank up and throw him over my shoulder. Thankfully, he doesn’t fight me much and just cries. I walk out of the bathroom and other doms smirk at me knowing what frank is to me now. I leave school and run to my car. I throw frank in the back seat and race to my house. Frank cries the whole way. I'm so gagging this sex slave. I finally get home after running a few lights and park in my drive way. I get out and drag frank inside and down to my basement dungeon. Frank begs and cries as I clean up the body of my old sex slave. I throw her body in the corner on top of other decomposing flesh. Frank gags a few times and looks away. Found torture method number one, he hates the smell of decaying flesh. I'll have to be sure to remember to use that. I get torture tools out and smirk over at frank. I pick him up and he screams and fights. I struggle to get him tied down and that just pisses me off more. I step back and smirk at how frank looks tied down.  
“Wow frank, for a worthless human you look pretty hot.” Frank looks at me tears streaming down his face, “P-please don’t…”  
I just smirk and grab my scissors walking over to him. I cut off all his clothes and laugh every time I cut his skin. Frank cries harder and tries to cover his naked body but is unable to move with the restraints. I crawl onto the bed and bring my scaple with me. Frank’s eyes widen and he shakes his body, “N-no!” I ignore his cries for help and carve my name into his chest slowly, he's mine and now everyone will know. Right when I smell his blood I moan softly. I lean down and lick the wound, moaning louder at the taste, “Oh fuck, that’s the best blood I’ve ever tasted.” My fangs come out and I bite into his neck hard. Frank screams as loud as he can begging for me to stop and I suck his blood hard. I reach down and undo my pants. I sit back and blood drips down my face as I take my pants and boxers off. Franks eyes widen when he sees my cock, probably the biggest hes even seen.  
“Want my huge cock frank?”  
He shakes his head fast and cries loudly. I ignore him again and thrust into him as hard as I can. I moan loudly as I fuck him hard and fast. Frank’s screaming and crying gets way past annoying and a gag him with his shirt. I smirk and bite his body wherever I can, drinking his delicious blood. After about 20 minutes of me fucking him he finally stops fighting and gives up. I smirk and moan as I continue.  
After about an hour I finally reach my orgasm and cum hard inside of frank. He whines and groans, almost unconscious. I pull out and smirk at how much I made him bleed. This is going to be a fun sex toy. Frank looks at me, his eyes bloodshot from crying so much and his face covered in blood from me biting him so much. I take the gag out of his mouth and he doesn’t even bother to say anything. I bite my wrist and hold it to his mouth, “Drink.” He obeys me fast and drinks my blood. I pull my wrist away, giving him just enough to heal a little and to keep him alive. I smirk and kiss franks cheek, “I'll see you later baby” I wink and walk out. “Wow im sure going to love my new sex slave.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill have another chapter today sorry for the wait!  
> <3Ashleigh

Frank’s POV  
Two days, two days since Gerard way has taken me captive as his sex slave. I’m weak and can barely move. I stopped fighting a while ago, I let Gerard just use me for his selfish needs, rape, torture, blood. I look down at my body and I look like shit. I’m covered in bruises all over, cuts are made over almost all of my body. I move my legs a little and groan, this pain is almost unbearable, I’ve been wishing for death all day, hoping Gerard would just kill me already. The door opens and I whimper a little, Gerard walks in smirking.   
“Hey Frankie, I have a very special surprise for you today.” Gerard pulls out a new torture weapon. It looks really sharp and deadly. My eyes widen and I wiggle in my restrains. Gerard smirks as he watches me struggle. He walks over to the bed and sits down.   
“Oh baby don’t worry the pain will be over soon. This device lets me rip your heart out in three seconds!” he smiles excitedly. I was terrified but also relieved, my nightmare will be over soon enough. This constant pain will be ended. Gerard gets his knife out and starts cutting my skin deep. I scream and cry this time it really hurts. He carves a heart on my chest,   
“You’re my favorite whore, its such a shame I have to kill you. You’re blood tastes so good baby. Your body is such a perfect canvas.” He carves more into my skin and I feel faint from the loss of blood. Gerard bites his wrist and makes me drink his blood. He smirks once I’m done and stands and starts undoing his pants smirking at him the whole time.  
“I’m going to make this time worth it Frankie, give it to you like I know you like.” Once he’s naked he gets on top of me. Gerard spreads my legs roughly and thrusts into me hard just like always. I stare at the ceiling and cry silently as he rapes me roughly. He moans and growls as he thrusts as hard as he can.   
“Hey! Look at me.” He growls, I look at him quickly and whimper.  
Gerard grabs my face and smirks, “Since I know you want it so bad, I’ll make kissing you your dying wish.” He kisses me hard and I gasp but kiss back. My body begins to feel weird and break the kiss to scream in pain.  
Gerard’s POV  
I just kissed Frank and now he’s screaming unnaturally loud for a human. I stop moving and pull out. Frank throws his head back and his body shakes hard. His cuts start to heal and I gasp, “Holy shit…” It can’t be. Frank can’t be a vampire! Oh god what have I done?!  
I watch his hair turn jet black, his eyes hazel, his skin completely heals and his fangs grow in as his skin pales. Frank is a lost Vampire and I just broke the curse. Which only means one thing, Frank is my mate, my beautiful fertile mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank’s POV  
I watch as Gerard looks at me in shock, did I do something wrong? Was he going to hurt me more? But what he did next surprised me. Gerard grabs his knife and immediately cuts me free. “Oh my god Frankie I’m so so sorry!” He hugs me tight. After I gain my body back I shove him away,   
“G-Get away from me!” I whimper and hold my knees to my chest. Gerard’s face falls and his eyes looks so sad, What the fuck is going on?! Why is Gerard changing his mind now. Gerard sits back and bites his lip looking at me.  
“W-Why did you let me go?” My voice cracks from being so confused and upset. Gerard looks me off and frowns a little,  
“Frank…You’re a lost vampire…and I’m your mate.” My jaw drops and I stare at Gerard. I look over my body and everything is healed. I gasp and pass out from shock.  
\--Time Lapse a few hours—  
I wake up slowly and groan a little. I open my eyes and they meet the eyes of another fertile. He smiles when he realizes I’m awake.  
“Hi Frank, I’m Mikey! Gerard’s brother.” He smiles and I bite my lip nervously.  
“H-hi mikey…a-am I really a fertile?” My voice barley a whisper. Mikey nods and smiles,  
“Of course, See You’re a lost Fertile. Which means when you were young you were taken from your vampire parents. You had a spell put on you that made you look, taste and act like a human. The curse can only be broken with the kiss of your mate. But lost vampires are very uncommon these days, You’re really lucky Gerard found you.”  
My eyes widen and I frown, “Fuck him. I hate Gerard so much! When I was a human I meant shit to him! I was a sex slave and torture dummy!..” My eyes tear remembering everything, “He knew I liked him and used that against me. I was the new kid and was already terrified for my life! Just because I’m a fertile now he cares?!”  
Mikey’s face falls and he frowns, “O-oh frank…im so sorry. Gee didn’t tell us all of that.. He just said he kissed you and you changed.. Oh god you were the kid in his torture room?!” I nod slowly and Mikey hugs me close. I don’t hesitate in hugging him back and crying my eyes out.   
Gerard’s POV  
I stood outside of Mikey’s room and my heart breaks when I hear frank cry, I want to go in there and hug him and tell him everything will be okay and I will protect him. But I can’t, I did that to him! I broke him down completely, why am I such an asshole? Why did I lie to my family and Frank’s real parents on how I found him? I need to tell the truth and accept my consequences.   
I knock on Mikey’s door, “Mikes? Frank’s parents are here…”  
Mikey growls a little at me through the door, “Be right down liar!” Fuck he was pissed. Yet again why wouldn’t he be? I deserve it. I sigh and walk downstairs, Frank’s birth parents are there, the king and queen of Italy?! Fuck, I was in more trouble than I thought. Frank is a princess and I hurt him. I sit alone on a chair away from everyone else; I may be a strong Dom but I’m afraid for my life right now.  
Frank walks down holding Mikey’s hand looking terrified. The queen smiles, “Frankie!” he squeals and runs over to hug him. “Oh Frankie baby I missed you so much.” Frank bites his lip and pulls back to look into his eyes. Memories of his young vampire life come flooding back and his eyes tear, “M-Mama?!” Frank hugs him tight and I smile, happy he remembers him. Frank looks at his dad and smiles. He runs over and hugs him. Everyone looks so happy I hate to ruin this but they have to know. I stand up and clear my throat.   
“I think you should all know how I found out frank was a vampire…” I look down knowing ill be in trouble. My dad looks at me confused and nods.  
“Okay. So when he was a human, he pissed me off in school and my sex slave just died that morning…so I uh took frank as my replacement to her…I was about to k-kill him and before I did kissed him as a joke and he changed. B-but I didn’t know!” I hear franks dad growl and I look up fast. His eyes turn black and he’s infront of my in seconds.  
“How dare you! He’s my son and a fucking princess. If you weren’t his mate id have you killed!” he punches me in the stomach and I take the hit. He growls and keeps hitting me over and over. I took every hit knowing I deserved it. I thought no one was going to stop him but someone pulled him off. I look up and see frank holding his dad back.  
“Dad stop…h-he didn’t know..I’m mad at him but don’t beat the shit out of him” My jaw drops, why in hell is frank sticking up for me? I get butterflies, my feelings for frank grow. Ever since he turned I felt the instant mate connection.   
Frank’s dad steps back and looks at Frank, “Fine…but don’t forgive him too easily, mate or not he hurt you bad.” Frank flinches a little and his face falls a little but enough to notice. It looks like he was disappointed in a way and that confuses me. He nods at his dad.  
“I promise I wont. He has to earn his place as my mate. Until then he’s not and I'll date as I please.” My heart breaks, oh hells no. No other guy will go out with my mate! Frank looks at me and walks over. He crouches down to me on the ground.  
“As much as I want to hate your guts right now I fucking cant. This mate connection is to strong. But I'll be dammed if you get forgiven easily. You will earn me back, and make it count because every move you make effects your future with me. You hurt me physically and emotionally and that cant be taken back. Prove to me I can trust you and then, Gerard, then you are my mate. Until then no one is to know you’re my mate. Got it?”   
I frown and nod looking at him, “I swear to you Frank I will make this up to you. Ill do anything you want and promise to protect you. I know it means nothing but I am truly sorry for what I did. I was a dick and wish I knew you were my mate before then. From now on I will be nothing but nice to you. You are my mate, my soul mate forever and the future mother to my children. I wont fuck this up.”   
Frank nods and stands up, “Good.” He looks at his mom and dad, “Lets go home.” He hugs and exchanges numbers with mikey before leaving. I stay on the ground and breakdown crying, I may have just lost my mate forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been so long. I apologize! My first semester at college has kicked my ass lol. I plan to start regularly updating now!!!
> 
> -Ashleigh<3
> 
> (I didnt edit this to excited to post an update. Sorry for an mistakes!!!)

Frank’s POV  
\--time lapse 3 weeks--  
Ever since I moved back with my birth parents life has been completely different. Every time I go out Doms are always checking me out and being so nice. I love being a princess, it makes me feel so special. I do miss Gerard, I can’t stop thinking about him. He hurt me bad and I still love him, but I can’t let anyone know that. I don’t want to forgive him so easily and make him think ill always forgive him. Mikey and I have become pretty good friends. I always hangout with him and his mate Pete. They are always all lovey with eachother, I feel left out a lot. Not for long though because tonight I have a date! His name is Kyle and he’s a strong and hot dom. Almost every fertile wants him just like Gerard.  
I check myself in there mirror to make sure I look okay. It took three hours to put this look together. I finally decided on black skinny jeans and a button up shirt. My Mohawk is perfect and my eyeliner flawless. I look pretty hot if I don’t say so myself. I smile and hear my phone go off.  
Kyle: “Hello beautiful :) I’m on my way to pick you up now!” I smile even more and reply,  
“Okay! See you soon!”  
My mom calls me down stairs and I walks down smiling. He runs over and smiles,  
“Oh my baby is so beautiful!” he plays with my hair and I blush really red  
“Maaaa! Kyle should be here any minute!” I run to the mirror and fix my hair really quick. My dad walks in and looks at me,  
“frank, do you really think it’s a good idea to go on a date with someone whose not your mate? That could end badly” I frown, I thought he accepted that im not going to be with Gerard yet.  
“But dad! Gerard hurt me and I want to date other people! That’s not fair to say!” I pout and cross my arms trying to win it my way but he sees right through that.  
“Frank Anthony Iero. I understand you are mad at Gerard but his is your mate and you can not and will not date any other dom!” his eyes show he’s angry but I don’t care.  
“Im going and you cant stop me! Kyle is a nice Dom and you’re just mad I found someone better than Gerard!” I storm out of the house not caring what my parent have to say back.  
Kyle pulls up and smiles when he sees me. He gets out and opens my door,  
“why hello gorgeous.” I blush and smile as I thank him. Kyle opens the door for me and I get in smiling.  
Kyle goes around the car and gets into the drivers seat, “Lets go baby. Dinner at my house.”  
Kyle was years older than me and lived on his own, we’ve been talking for a while now and I’m really starting to like him more than I thought I would. As he drives I smile as I watch out the window, its my favorite time of year fall, my birthday just passed and I’m now a legal adult. I’ve been so lost in my thought I haven’t even realized Kyle has parked his car. He smiles at me and giggles, “Day dreaming Frankie?”  
I blush and smile as I get out, Kyle takes my hand as we walk inside. The second I walk in the smell of fertile blood hits me hard but not as hard as the blow to the back of the head knocking me to the ground. The last time I remember before passing out is kyle whispering in my ear,  
“Don’t worry princess I won’t hurt you much, I heard what Gerard did to you and trust me. Im a lot worse.” I hear him laugh as blackness takes over.

*time lapse-Unknown*  
Why does my head hurt so much? God this light is so bright. I open my eyes and I almost pass out again, Kyle isn’t who he said he was, he’s a fertilenapper. Bodies upon bodies pill in the corner of dead fertiles, drained of their blood. What have I gotten myself into? This can’t be happening again. I try to move but am stopped by the tight rope wrapped around both my wrists and ankles. I scream only for it to be muffled by the gag I didn’t know I had on. My eyes fill with tears and spill over. Kyle walks in and smirks,  
“Oh hi baby. I’m sorry you had to find out this way but as you may guess I’m a supplier of fertile blood to the black market. I thought people paid big money for virgin blood, wait until I tell them I have royal blood. I can’t wait to taste you Frankie.”  
I whimper as he walks closer, his fangs extended. He tilts my head back and I cry harder as he bites roughly into my neck. He moans at the taste of my blood and it makes me sick to my stomach. I start gagging and he pulls back annoyed.  
“Shut the fuck up Frankie I’m having a god damn moment here! Jeez.” He pulls a blood bag off the table next to me and holds to my neck wound harvesting my blood. Once its filled I feel sick and faint, I try to stay awake but my eyes fight me. Kyle’s smirk is the only think I see before I pass out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> I'm so sorry I've been gone over a year :( My life has been crazy and a lot of things have been happening. About a year ago I came out as transgender and my life has been changing so much. I go by Alex now and continue going to college. I plan to actually update more recently all all my sites. here, mcr fanfic and A03. For whoever has stuck by me please know the next few updates will make your wait worth while. I have some crazy twists and yes hot vampire sex xD thank you guys so much.! i love you!  
> -Alex

Chapter 6  
Gerard POV  
It’s been a week a whole fucking week and no one has seen or heard from frank. My Frankie, my mate. I’ve been searching nonstop for him, I’m currently running through the woods smelling the air hoping to catch his scent. I can’t feel where he is, my senses are off since we haven’t talked much. Right as I was about to head back home that amazing scent draws my attention, I stop running and inhale the air deep into my lungs. I turn and run towards his scent, as fast as my legs will let me. I need to save him, I can’t let Frankie die. What I run into surprises me, 4 doms surrounding a fire pit drinking blood out of bags. Frank’s blood I can feel my anger rise to dangerous levels. I run over and grab one of the vampires slamming his back against the ground, “Where the fuck did you get that blood?!” I let out this deep growl I didn't even know I was cable of.  
The vampire’s face goes pale as he sees me, “I b-bought it. This guy sells it on main street!!” he tries to push me away and I snap his neck releasing some of my anger. I stand up and snarl at all the other vampire causing them to run in all different directions. Now to find the source of this blood. I need to find my Frankie.  
I run as fast as I can to main street and look around. I inhale deeply trying to catch his scent but fail. People walk all over the busy street making it hard for me to focus. I close my eyes and focus trying to sense something, anything that will lead to my Frankie. Two voices come to me clearly. Their conversation has me very interested.  
“Y-you have that royal fertile blood dude. I-I need it…please..I'm going insane without it.”  
“Yes I have it…but keep your goddamn voice down..ill take you to the source, let you drink and fuck the slut all you want. How does that sound?” My blood boils again and I run until I spot them. They start walking and I trail them all the way to a house, all I smell is frank and my anger rises and rises. I sneak my way inside a different way and extend my fangs. I follow franks smell to the basement and gasp as I see him. Naked and tied up. I run to his side ,”Baby?!”  
Frank’s eyes open and he seems scared for a second until he sees me. His eyes light up and water, “B-baby…please please save me…please…I need you.” He starts crying and my heart breaks to see him in so much pain. I break his restraints and pick him up. The other two vampires run down stairs.  
The junkie freezes, “i-i'm out of here! Fuck this shit” he runs out and I laugh at his weakness. Kyle lunches at me but i'm quicker and stronger, I grab him by his neck and hold him in the air one handed, “Fuck with my mate….i'm going to kill you.” He passes out easily and I carry both of them out. I got my Frankie back and a new torture victim., today was definitely a good day.


End file.
